Remords
by Gravity of hearts
Summary: OS. Kratos revient le temps d'une nuit... rongé par les remords, et par son amour.


**Alut' ;)**

**Simple petit OS sur TOS ^^**

**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (de toute façon, moi c'est Axel que je veux :x)**

**Je pense que Kratos doit, même si "c'est pour son bien", avoir un petit pincement au coeur de devoir "combattre" son attardé de fils x)**

**Enjoy'**

**God saves us Jugement :)**

**Nema.**

* * *

**Remords.**

Alors que Colette et les autres dormaient à poings fermer. Lloyd marcher dans le petit bois qui entourait leur aire de repos. Il aimait particulièrement sentir l'air frais de la nuit lui caresser le visage, comme pouvait le faire une mère. Arrivé sur un petite clairière, il ferma les yeux pour respirait profondément le doux parfum qui flottait dans l'air. Un drôle de bruit le fit revenir a la réalité, il rouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir une petite lumière scintillante descendre du ciel. Le jeune garçon se rapprocha d'elle alors qu'elle semblait prendre forme humaine. Lloyd se figea lorsqu'il vit le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges se dirigeait ver lui. Jamais depuis sa trahison il ne l'avait revue, surtout pas avec cette tristesse profondément ancrée dans les traits délicats de son visage. Sans un mot, ce dernier s'agenouilla devant le garçon et baissa la tête en lui prenant la main entre les siennes. Lloyd ne comprenait pas l'attitude de l'ange, même lorsqu'ils étaient du même coté, Kratos était toujours si fière, si froid, si distant... Alors maintenant, ils étaient ennemies, n'est ce pas ? Il les avaient trahit sans le moindre remords.. Le petit brun essaya de reculait légèrement mais Kratos le retenait fermement. Il sentit une fine goutte tombait avec légèreté sur sa main et il en sursauta. Il ne voulait pas croire qu'il s'agissait d'une larme. L'ange ne pouvait pas en versait, impossible, pas après les avoir ainsi abandonner. Pourtant il vit clairement les épaules du jeune homme être légèrement secouer, comme par des sanglots étouffer. Avec douceur, Lloyd sentit les lèvres du l'ange effleurer sa main tandis que ses magnifiques ailes se balançaient doucement en rythme avec la brise nocturne dans son dos. Le contact des lèvres chaudes sur sa peau fit rougir le jeune épéiste.

-Pardonne-moi...

Ce fut juste un murmure a peine audible, qui sembla être porté par le vent, mais Lloyd l'entendit distinctement, il écarquilla les yeux et fixa la foret de mèches écarlates de l'ange. A ce moment là, ce dernier releva lentement la tête vers lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent et le jeune garçon pu enfin voir tout le désespoir de son ainé. Ce dernier détourna les yeux, tout en serrant toujours plus fort la mains de son cadet.

-Kratos...

L'ange sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il entendit son nom prononcé avec tant de douceur par celui qu'il avait lâchement trahit. Ses lèvres se reposèrent avec tendresse sur la peau douce du petit brun qui sentait ses joues s'enflammer de plus en plus. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ce contact réveillait tant de chose en lui... Il avait envie de croire en lui, de se battre de nouveau à ses cotés... Kratos avait toujours représenté pour lui le combattant parfait. Droit, fort, fier, inébranlable...beau. Lorsqu'il les avaient trahit, une partit de lui s'était brisée. Sans vraiment en être conscient, il s'agenouilla à son tours face à son ancien allié, qui replongea son regard chocolat dans le sien étrangement similaire. Lloyd ne savait pas quoi dire, perdu dans ses mers de douceurs, jamais il n'avait vu un tel regard chez le guerrier. Avec lenteur leurs visages se rapprochèrent et alors que leurs lèvres s'effleuraient tendrement, l'ange recula brusquement.

-Kratos...

-Pardonne-moi Lloyd...

Le jeune épéiste lui fit un triste sourire avant de se pencher vers lui. L'ange n'eut pas le temps de reculer et reçut les douces lèvres du petit brun sur les siennes. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement ainsi agenouillés face à face au beau milieu de la nuit dans une petit clairière. Eux, deux ennemies, avaient tous oubliés, même la raison de leur combat, il ne restait que les douces lèvres de l'autre. Alors que le bel ange déchu allait s'éloigner, son cadet le retint par le col de sa belle tunique scintillante et reprit ses lèvres avec une ardeur qui leurs étaient tous deux inconnu. Après un moment, ils roulèrent dans les hautes herbes parmi les arbres, sans pour autant se lâcher, tout deux désireux de ce connaître comme jamais ils ne l'avaient pu. Finalement, seuls avec la nuit qui les envelopper dans sa douce intimité, ils firent l'amour tendrement, passionnément, se donnant comme jamais ils ne l'avaient fait, faisant de l'obscurité leur alliée, ils ne firent plus qu'un avec la même douceur que lorsque leurs lèvres s'étaient rencontrées. Alors que le petit brun s'endormait, il entendit distinctement les trois petits mots que l'ange lui murmura...

Kratos regarda un long moment l'humain qui avait su capturer son cœur et emprisonner ainsi son âme. Il caressa ses cheveux brun avec tristesse et le couvrit pour ne pas qu'il ait froid. Ses lèvres se posèrent toujours aussi tendrement sur son épaule dénudée, puis ses lèvres. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du. Mais il ne regrettait rien et il avait fait son choix. Il ne pouvait pas le combattre. Peu lui importait les autres ou même l'élue, mais pas lui. Il le soutiendrait, dans l'ombre... Même s'il devait y rester pour toujours. Sans un bruit, il se leva et après un dernier regard pour la forme endormit, il disparu, une larme de cristal coulant le long de sa joue.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Lloyd sut aussitôt que son ange n'était plus là, il en ressentit un grand vide et se retourna doucement pour laissait son regard errait sur la cime des arbres. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il tenait quelque chose d'étrangement chaud dans sa main, lorsqu'il regarda, il découvrit un magnifique plume d'un bleu turquoise éblouissant. Elle diffusait la même chaleur que le corps de celui a qui il avait offert une partit de son âme. Il la caressa tendrement tandis que ses yeux se remplissait de larmes. Alors qu'il quittait la clairière qui avait vu ses deux êtres s'unir envers et contre tous, Lloyd murmura, les larmes inondant ses joues.

-Je te retrouverai... Et je ne te laisserai pas repartir.

Fin

* * *

**Voilààà**

**Bon alors c'est assez vieux quand même, il date de Aout 2008 cet OS alors ^^' Indulgence, hein x)**

**Review?**

**Nema.**


End file.
